In semiconductor manufacturing technologies, a layout showing placement of contacts and vias received from a customers typically comprises square and rectangular shapes. During exposure, circular and irregular patterns, as opposed to square and rectangular patterns, are printed on the wafer. The circular and irregular patterns are caused by shape distortion that occurs during exposure regardless of the illuminating source. A problem exists with the circular patterns in that only a few target points are provided as a result for optical proximity correction. Fewer target points means less accuracy of the printed pattern compared to the original layout. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system that improves printing accuracy of contact or via layout by providing more target points.